The Classic Lily and James Story
by EmeraldStorm
Summary: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADNG FOR A LONG TIME! This is set in the 7th year, and Lily and James have known each other for a LONG time now. They despise each other, but can things change?~ELEVENTH CHAPTER UP!~
1. Memories and the Hogwarts Express

Summary: This is my version of Lily and James's story. This is set in 7th year, Lily has despised James (and vise-versa) ever since first year, and they've been playing pranks on each other ever since! But their feelings toward one another change..........enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter characters are not mine, although I wish they are, they arn't.  
  
Chapter 1- Memories and the Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily Evans woke up on a sunny, bright August morning. It wasn't any August morning though. It was the day she would return to Hogwarts for her final year. Even better, she was named Head Girl. She was extremely happy, because becoming Head Girl was a dream of her's. She reread her letter:  
  
Miss Evans,  
  
Congratulations! You have been selected as Head Girl due to your outstanding marks in your past years. Mr. Potter is Head Boy and at the feast on September 1st, you both will be honored. Enclosed is the Head Girl badge.  
  
Congratulations!  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
She studied and strived for the highest marks. She did quite well, her only competition was James Potter, who is Head Boy.  
  
Lily despised James. They were constantly placing spells and charms and other pranks on one another. It was a never ending war between the two, and it drove their teachers mad.  
  
Lily got ready to leave. She tamed her red wavy hair, her stunning green eyes sparkling all the while. Soon, Lily and her mother and father were at King's Cross Station. Petunia couldn't care less about Lily, she started to hate Lily since she found out she was a witch. Lily constantly recalled that day.  
  
"MOM!DAD!" Her parents rushed to her.  
  
"What is it? We thought you were hurt! exclaimed Mrs. Evans.  
  
"An owl flew through my window and gave this letter to me! I opened it, and it's for a school called Hogwarts! I'M ACTUALLY A REAL WITCH!" she exclaimed. Mr. Evans thought his daughter was crazy, but Mrs. Evans was smiling.  
  
"My daughter is a witch..." she whispered, while still smiling.  
  
"Uh, honey? What does this mean?" asked Mr. Evans.  
  
"Well," she began with a dreamy look on her face, " My great- grandmother was a witch. She used to tell me stories of Hogwarts, and of all the good memories she had of it. But my grandmother nor my mother were witches. I wasn't either, yet her blood passed onto you, Lily! Congratuations!" said Mrs. Evans. All this time, Lily's older sister Petunia stood in the doorway.  
  
"You're a witch? she asked.  
  
"Apparantly so." said Lily  
  
"Mom, I should be a witch too then shouldn't I?" Mrs. Evans' expression grew sad and she said:  
  
"I'm sorry Petunia. Lily got lucky, thats all." Petunia was furious. She walked up to Lily, shoved her backward into a wall, and said something Lily would remember for the rest of her life.  
  
"I have no sister. I never had, nor will I ever have a younger sister. This person, this piece of SCUM I never have known. I've never loved you. I never have, I NEVER WILL!" she screamed. Lily was in tears by now, but she held them back. She took one look at her parents and ran to her room.  
  
"Goodbye Lily" said her parents, "Write us lots!!"  
  
"Bye, I'll write loads of owls!" said Lily. She then passed through the barrier.  
  
When she was on the platform, she immediately searched for her best friends Katrina and Amelia. She saw the two of them talking to one another while getting on the train. She pulled her baggage where two people working for the train station were magically placing them into the train. She then ran onto the train, and started to open compartments, trying to find Katrina and Amelia. She was soon gettting frustrated, opening so many compartments with no Katrina or Amelia in them, when she opened the compartment where the Mauraders were talking. They turned to face Lily when she tried to close the door, but did it too late.  
  
"LILY!!!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Come on in!" exclaimed James.  
  
"I was just leaving." said Lily, when a voice sounded throughout the train.  
  
"The train for Hogwarts will be beginning shortly. To make this trip easier, please stay in the compartment in which you are in now. Thank you."  
  
Lily was quick, and tried to close the door and pray that the next compartment was Katrina and Amelia's, but Sirius was quicker. He grabbed the door before it closed, and grasped Lily's wrist to pull her inside. She was defenseless, Sirius was much stronger than she was.  
  
"Why hello Lily!!" said Sirius. "Nice of you to stay with us!" James was laughing hard now, Remus was smiling, and Peter was gorging himself on food he brought. (AN: he he he!) Sirius made her sit, and let go of her wrist. She darted to the door, but James quickly placed a charm on the door. Anyone who wanted to could get in and out, with the exception of Lily. Lily tried to open the door, to her misfortune it didn't open.  
  
"CURSE YOU POTTER!!" she yelled. James only chuckled at this comment. Knowing she had been defeated, she plumped onto the seat by the window, next to Remus.  
  
"Oh now Lily, we're not all that bad!" said James.  
  
"The only wish I have right now is to have repellent." said Lily. This caused confused looks on James and Sirius, and a smile on Remus.  
  
"So I can spray you, and you'd drop like flies!" she finished. Remus chuckled, and James got on a fake hurt look on his face. Lily then stared out the window, watching the rolling hills pass by until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
It took awhile for James and the others to realize that Lily was asleep, after all, the snack cart came around and otherwise they were talking. James' eyes rested upon Lily and it up in excitment.  
  
"Sirius!" whispered James  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, with his mouth full of food. James pointed at Lily. "Ohhhhhhh" said Sirius.  
  
"Prank time!" said James. He was preparing his wand when Remus interrupted.  
  
"Now come on! Haven't you the decency to leave the girl alone when she's sleeping?" he whispered.  
  
"It wouldn't be very sportsmanlike to play a prank on her while she isn't even awake!" he exclaimed.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other. Remus had noticed that it was almost like they could read minds. They had an understanding for one another. They both nodded at each other and Remus relaxed a little.  
  
"We're still gonna do it." said Sirius. Remus' eyes bulged and he leaned forward, silently demanding more of a reason.  
  
"Playing pranks is a sport within itself." said James. "You use every opportunity against your opponent, no matter what condition they're in." Peter gawked at them, growing more excited for the coming prank on Lily. Remus sighed. He was impressed though. For the first time, they had a perfectly good reason (in their case) for doing a prank. Remus sat back, and watched James and Sirius prepare their wands.  
  
Ok! This is the end of my first chapter!! It may be short, but others are longer. Please read+review, it will help, and the story gets better!! Thank You!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ 


	2. The Sorting and Humilation

Disclaimer: Same as last time, all HP characters arn't mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily opened her eyes to Remus shaking her.  
  
"Thanks Remus." she mumbled. He smiled at her, helped her up, and Lily noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter were gone.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Lily.  
  
"They went to get a carriage." said Remus. "Sirius is also finding Amelia and Katrina for you too." he said.  
  
"Thats nice of them..." Lily said wairly. She noted Remus had an odd expression on his face. Remus escorted Lily to the carriage where James, Sirius, Peter, Amelia, and Katrina were inside waiting for them. Katrina was a girl a bit taller than Lily, with long blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Amelia was a tiny bit shorter than Lily, with brown hair that went below her shoulders. She had big brown eyes. When Lily saw Katrina and Amelia, she rushed into the carrage, but before she embraced Amelia, Katrina and Amelia started laughing. James and Sirius were laughing manically, Peter was giggling, and Lily was startled.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Lily. Remus stood still. Lily sat in frustration as the carrage moved along the bumpy path. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING???" she asked. Remus, the only one who wasn't laughing put a spell on the door side of the carrage so it turned into a mirror. Lily thanked Remus, and looked into the mirror. The refection she saw was of a girl with hair that changed from neon blue,to neon yellow, to neon orange, and to neon pink. Her eyes were bright pink, a hot pink. Her skin was pale green, and altogether, was hideous. Lily sat, staring at her reflection with silent anger.  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!!SIRIUS!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Then she settled down. "How long will it be before this dissapears?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Until after the feast." said James promptly. Lily sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. She turned to her friends,hugged them both, and Lily told them why she wasn't in their compartment. But in the back of her mind, she was devising a plan to get back at James and Sirius.  
  
When Lily entered the Great Hall, she recieved many looks from other peers, but most knew who to blame. Then, when everyone was seated, the sorting ceremony began. This will be my last time seeing a sorting ceremony.... thought Lily.  
  
The sorting hat started to call out names:  
  
Albot, Jessica  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Bailey, Steven  
  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Bilkinson, Andrea  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Candrid, Macy  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Corbalt, Narcissia  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
And the list went on. Finally, all the students had been sorted, and Heamaster Dumbledore rose up.  
  
"I would like to remind all new students, and some of our older ones," he said with his eyes twinkling in the direction of the mauraders, "that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, since thats how it got its name in the first place." he said, "And now besides that little note, I would like to honor our new Head Boy and Girl. Would they please rise for us?" James was grinning madly, and shot up like a rocket, awaiting Lily's rise. Lily rose slowly, all eyes on her. Then there was a roar of laughter directed at Lily. She quickly sat down, and put her head down on the table. She was furious, and to her surprise steam shot out of her ears. This only made everyone laugh harder. Dumbledore finally interrupted.  
  
"Now let the feast begin!!"  
  
Plates magically appeared, and the tables filled with food that everyone had only dreamed about. Everyone ate to their fill, and soon all were tired, and the prefects, and Head Boy and Girl lead all the students to their houses. By now, Lily has turned to her normal self, but was still mad about the whole incident.  
  
Lily and James opened the portarit with the new password, fiddlesticks , and all went straight to their dorms. Lily, Amelia, and Katrina were all in the same dorm, and Katrina and Amelia were still smiling from the prank.  
  
"You have to admit, it was funny!" said Katrina.  
  
"And if you don't think so now Lily, you will by next Tuesday, I promise!" said Amelia. Lily was half listening, she was putting all of her things in different places, unpacking her clothes, and was trying some color spells she had learned on the walls, floor, and beds. She had never really liked the scarlet red of her bed and walls, it was ok, but not her favorite. Green was her favorite color, so she made the beds a beautiful emerald green, the floor white compared to the dark brown it was, and made the walls a lighter shade of green with a floral pattern to them. This was to the liking of Katrina and Amelia as well. Finally, the girls went to bed, and Lily fell asleep before she hit the pillow, her dreams all sweet.  
  
Well, do you people like it? Please R/R, I could really use any advise I can get! 


	3. Bloodmasters and James's Pink Hell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily awoke to Katrina shaking her.  
  
"You're going to be late for breakfast!" she exclaimed. Lily rushed to get changed, tame her hair, and put on a bit of makeup. Finally, she went to breakfast and arrived just as the schedules were coming in. Lily sat down when her snowy owl, Athena, gave her a schedule. Lily looked it over.  
  
"Transfig. first with Hufflepuff, DADA with Ravenclaw, Potions with Slytherins," she said in disgust, "and blah blah blah. Same ol' same ol." The week was pretty much like this for awhile. Lily had classes, homework, James and Sirius playing tricks on her, and her devising a prank of humilation with Katrina and Amelia in return. James and Sirius noticed that Lily was planning something, she didn't say a word when they made her potion explode in her face. She laughed.  
  
The potions teacher, Professor Alante, told them that "You MUST NOT have this potion come in contact with your skin. The results will be diasterous." When the potion came to Lily's face, hands, and arms, tiny blue spots errupted from her skin. Then nothing happened, so Lily relaxed a bit. Professor Alante ducked slowly, and the other class members followed in suit. James, Sirius, Remus, Katrina, and Amelia were standing, but were slowly backing away from Lily. Peter was under his desk, trembling. Sirius was smiling as he was backing away, and many "Ow!'s" were heard throughtout the room, because Sirius made an effort to step on all the Slytherin's fingers. James was stern, but his eyes were laughing. Katrina and Amelia were scared looking. Then all of a sudden, all of the blue bumps on Lily's skin exploded at the same time. Orange slime splattered in all directions, covering everything. It was a suprising amount from just small bumps!  
  
A minute later, everyone was recovering from the attack, and Lily sighed. The professor rised, and so did the rest of the class.  
  
"This is what happens when the potion come in contact with the skin!" yelled Professor Alante. Then he grew quiet and wondered aloud "But isn't there more to it?".  
  
Then the orange slime started to move. It was slow at first, but moved quicker and quicker. It grouped at the middle of the room, and grew to be a small hill when all of the slime had been collected. Then it started to take on some form. The shape grew bigger and bigger, and it was still a giant blob. Then arms sprouted from the sides, and legs too. Then everything stopped. No breath was heard, nothing. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Lily was opposite of everyone else in the dungeon, during this mutation process, the class had moved to the front of the room, and were huddled close to the door. Lily's friends were farthest from the door, but were still part of the group. Lily was huddled in a corner.  
  
The blob screamed, a low muffled scream. It turned and faced Lily, and charged at her. She stood up, whipped out her wand, and screamed:  
  
"CRUCIO PINSIO!!!" (AN: I made it up.) This made a red stream burst from her wand straight at the blob. The force from the wand was huge, Lily hit the wall behind her. The wand was shaking violently. (AN: Think Ghostbusters) It was going to snap soon, and Lily would be a goner. The blob couldn't take it, it was trembling too, like it was going to break. Yet it could still fight the force. It very slowly came toward Lily. Amelia ran up, got out her wand, and yelled Crucio Pinsio, and the red stream came from her wand too. The power wasn't great enough, so Remus, James, Katrina, and Sirius ran up, whipped out their wands, and said the words too. The read stream burst from their wands. Lily looked like she were going to faint, and her wand couldn't take this much longer. Together, the group fought the blob. It was sooo close to Lily, it tried to reach her but couldn't by an inch.  
  
Then, the blob screamed again, this time in agony. An explosion was heard, and the room was covered in orange dust. Everyone and everything was covered, nothing was spared. The dungeon was silent, when a sound like bells ringing sounded in the air.  
  
Lily was laughing.  
  
She was laughing hard, and the whole class stared at her. She fell to the floor, but that was because she was weak.  
  
"Thats what I forgot." said the Professor." You six, have just saved our lives. That blob was a Bloodmaster. If it got to Lily, he would have sucked her dry." Lily's laughing died down. Sirius beamed. "Well, go to Madam Schmitt." said the professor.  
  
James made a move to help up Lily, but she refused. She got up on her own, and her eyes shot daggers at him. James then realized he started this prank, and almost got Lily killed. Sirius was laughing as they were walking through the corridors. "Wasn't that awsome!" he exclaimed. James was stern the whole time. When he heard this, he was angry.  
  
"What do you mean awesome? We could have gotten Lily killed!" he exclaimed. Sirius grew soloum. "We could have, couldn't we." he said quietly. At the time, Katrina was on one side of Lily, and Amelia on the other. Lily didn't hear James and Sirius' coversation, she was in her own world.  
  
When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Schmitt was horrified that the students were covered in orange dust when other students' conditions could get worse with dust around. So instead of them staying in the hospital wing, Madam Schmidtt took them to her office, where there was a painting of a nurse sitting on a bed with a boy on it, taking his temperature. This was a life sized painting, and the office was huge, with many more beds in it. It was a hall, with the painting at the end of it. It wasn't far, it took them 10 seconds to get to it. Beds lined walls on the sides of the painting, although no children were in them. Madam Schmidtt mumbled a word, and the painting swung open. There was a perfectly circular cylinder passageway. It looked almost metallic, and they passed through it, to find a dark room. They could see, after all, it did have windows. There were six beds that formed a half-circle, to fit the circular room they were in. Two doors were on either side of the beds, and they assumed they were bathrooms.  
  
"You will stay here." said Madam Schmitt. She then left them the way she came. The rest of the day and night was uneventful. Lily ignored James and Sirius, she only spoke to Remus, Katrina, and Amelia. During this time, Lily cleaned herself up, practiced charms on the room, but mostly slept. She was the weakest of everyone. Everyone else got clean, and sat around or slept. The next morning eventually came, and they left. Lily continued to ignore Sirius and James, they didn't even try to apoloigize.  
  
Finally, Lily's plan of humilation was ready. Amelia, Katrina, and Lily crept into the boy's dorm at 2:00 a.m. to make sure they were asleep. Sparks flew from their wands for about an hour. After their plan had been performed, all went to sleep, all anticipating the next day.  
  
On the next day, a Friday, screams awoke the whole castle.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" James, Sirius, and Peter awoke to find their room pink! The floor was light pink, beds were bright pink, walls were neon pink, pajamas were pink with bows all over them, and all of their possesions were pink! Even James, Sirius, and Peter themselves were different. Sirius's skin was royal blue, Peter's skin was yellow, and James' skin was neon green. All of their hair was red, fire engine red. Their eyes were pink, and really stood out against their skin. The only things that wearn't pink were Remus, his bed, or his belongings. Everyhing else was pink!! Remus was laughing hysterically, he knew Lily was responsible for this. James and Sirius were hysterical, everything they owned was pink! There was a note on Peter's bed saying:  
  
Peter,  
  
This is the worst you'll get. You laughed, you paid. (AN: I wish it wasn't the worst he was gonna get!!! This could be one very bad story for Peter if I want it to be!)  
  
"Ok." said James calmly, "Noone has to know about this." We'll get changed, and pretend it has never happened, right?" Sirius was nodding his head, still in shock, Peter nodded his head, and Remus was recovering from his laughter fit. Peter, Sirius, and James went to get changed, to find that the only things they had to wear were pink robes covered in bows, like the pajamas. James found a note in his drawers, written in pink, saying:  
  
Mauraders,  
  
Do you by chance like the color pink? I thought it looked nice on you, and the whole school will soon agree with me I think.  
  
-The fair Lily  
  
P.S. If Remus lends robes to you, those will turn pink too!  
  
"Curse you Lily!" muttered James under his breath.  
  
With every option eliminated, Peter, James, and Sirius had to go to breakfast, in their pink robes with bows on them and live through the roar of laughter that greeted them when they walked in. Lily was talking to Katrina and Amelia. She was so care free and was acting like nothing had happened, it got James mad. He turned to Sirius who was gawking at the ceiling.  
  
"What is it Sirius?" James then looked up. The ceiling had a huge picture of them awaking and realizing that everything was pink. It was like a mini-movie. This was it for James, and Sirius. Peter was too hungry to really care, so he was already gorging himself on food, as usual.  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius and James in unison. The whole room stopped. The laughter halted as James and Sirius grabbed Lily and dragged her out. When she was being dragged out, she bowed and yelled to her friends:  
  
"Get Remus and help me!" The girls knew what they had to do, and got Remus right when he was walking into the Great Hall. The went into the lobby, to find Lily being magically held up to the wall.  
  
"HOW LONG WILL IT LAST LILY?" yelled Sirius.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" yelled Lily back. Sirius was evidently aggrivated, and was raising his wand when Remus tackled him.  
  
"You never think before you act. You could have hurt Lily!" said Remus. "Don't you remember AT ALL that you came close to KILLING her, and you never apologized?" James put her back down, and Lily spoke.  
  
"Now, we're even." and she walked off, not feeling hungry at all.  
  
Katrina walked up to James and slapped him HARD. He had a red mark on his face, which Katrina immediately charmed so it would stay, and sting the whole while.  
  
"You never apologized. She could have died, and you don't apoligize." she whispered. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screamed. James only looked at her, his eyes were saying he was sorry, but he was not. Amelia did the same to Sirius. She slapped him and charmed it too.  
  
"I thought you were a better person than this. This is just LOW." Amelia and Katrina walked after Lily. Remus was left. He only shook his head and walked off.  
  
The end of another chapter has arrived!! I have to say, that was creative, for me anyway. Did you like it? Please R+R, I can always use it! 


	4. Getting Forgiveness + The Letter

Disclaimer- Once again, no HP characters are mine. If they were, I would be rolling in my own room of money.  
  
Ok! I'll thank my reviewers! Yes you read correctly, I got 4 more reviews!!! Sorry, just a bit excited, here I go!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Getting Forgivness + The Letter  
  
James and Sirius felt terrible. It had been 1 day, and when James and Sirius began to apologize, they were were always abandoned. They went down another level on the "Feeling Horrible" scale whenever this happened. They had lost three of their closest friends, and just because they didn't apologise. It wasn't that James was mad because he didn't apologize, but that THREE friends were now gone. Peter was still there, but he wasn't very fun. He looked longingly at Lily, Katrina, Amelia, and Remus.  
  
"I can't believe this happened." he thought. Sirius was sitting next to him in the Great Hall, and he sighed.  
  
"We've got to get them back." he said. He quickly added "NOT by pranks." after the look James had given him.  
  
"Yes, but how?" replied James.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and James," began Sirius, "I believe I may have an idea!" James and Sirius began whispering while eating supper that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
While James and Sirius were working on their plan for the most sincerest apology any guy has ever given, Lily had left to do her potions homework in the library. She picked her favorite spot, which was a little corner that was surrounded by walls of books, but her favorite thing was that there was a window there. That was one of a very few spots that have a window, but this one was special. With this one you could look out the front of Hogwarts. It was a very beautiful sight, especially at sundown. She sat down with a book when an owl flew in through the window. Lily was curious, she never saw an owl in the library before. The owl dropped the letter on top of her book ond flew back out of the window. She proceeded in opening the letter. This is what it said:  
  
Lily,  
  
Please meet me in the Charms room at 7:00 tonight. It's very urgent. Tell no one.  
  
-Amelia  
  
"What could be so urgent?" wondered Lily aloud.  
  
At that same moment Lily saw the owl with her letter, Remus was in his dorm working on a DADA assigiment. He heard a pecking at his window to see an owl. When he got his letter from the owl, he immediately opened it.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
Could you please meet me in the Charms classroom at 7:00 tonight? I have to tell you something, and it is VERY important. Tell no one that you're coming.  
  
-Katrina  
  
Remus smiled. He'd always had this thing for Katrina, but was very good at not letting it show.  
  
Katrina was in her dorm, studing for a test in two days. Amelia was in the common room, doing nothing but staring deep into the fire. They also got letters. Both were identical, except Katrina's was from Lily, and Amelia's was from Remus. At 7:00, all four of them were on their way to the Charms room. Remus was there first, then Katrina walked into a dark Charms room with Remus in it.  
  
"Katrina!" Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, Remus?!" she said. "What bring you here?"  
  
Remus was puzzled. "You wanted me here!" Amelia walked in at that time.  
  
"Remus!" she said.  
  
"Amelia?" he asked.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something? Something urgent?" she said.  
  
"I was suppost to talk to Katrina!" he exclaimed. Lily walked in.  
  
"Uh Amelia? What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she said.  
  
"I was here to talk to Remus!" she said. Then, two boys appeared out of nowhere. Sirius and James.  
  
"Were sorry to do this to you, but we need to talk to you without you going anywhere!" said Sirius. Lily nodded. "I know your game." she said. She ran to the door, but it was locked already.  
  
"Good job James!" said Sirius. James beamed.  
  
"Please, we all have homework, could you tell us what you were going to say?" said Amelia.  
  
"Where's Peter?" asked Remus.  
  
"Uh, we asked him to be a part of this, but he didn't want to." said James.  
  
"Now back to business." said Sirius.  
  
"We just wanted to say how sorry we are Lily, Katrina, Amelia, Remus, for being the jerks we were," said James.  
  
"were?" said Lily questiongly.  
  
"are." said James sternly.  
  
"We're lucky to have friends like you, Remus, and enemies like you Lily. We're sorry we almost killed you."said James.  
  
"What are we?" asked Amelia and Katrina.  
  
"Her ." said Sirius.  
  
"Thank you." said Lily. "I'll probably forget this ever happened, with all of the homework we have and all." This was the end of the grudge between the group, and they went back to being friends, somewhat friends, and despising each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Lily and James were even, but they still pulled pranks on each other of course. Smaller ones, but just as good. James make Lily's sentences make no sense when she spoke, and Lily made James sing "Tomorrow" whenever he opened his mouth and at random times during class. The pranks went on and on. Christmas season arrived, and everyone was excited. The castle was decorated with holiday cheer. Garland were on every banister, the paintings got dresses in their Christmas best, even the Fat Lady was dressed in red and green, with a mistletoe garland on her head. Even snow fell on the sides of the corridors (with this, when it landed on something, it immediatly dissapeared.).  
  
Since Lily and James were Prefects, they had to plan the Christmas Ball, which would take place the Friday before Christmas break. Lily was so busy, she hardly got time to be with her friends. A major part of her time was part of planning the ball, and it was fighting with James about every little thing.  
  
"No." said James.  
  
"Yes!" said Lily. Lily and James were constantly at each other's throats, and were having another one of their annual fights in the common room. Amelia, Remus, Sirius, and Katrina walked in. Amelia sighed.  
  
"Another one? What's it about this time?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius "but this one looks nasty." Sirius was right. They got to the point where they were yelling in each other's faces.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO MISTLETOE!!"  
  
"OF CORSE WE NEED MISTLETOE! IT A CHRISTMAS SYMBOL!" screamed Lily. James sighed. She looks cute when she's mad...wait a sec, did I just call Lily Evans cute?  
  
"We gotta stop doing this all the time." he said. Lily was catching her breath.  
  
"Yes we do, but we're still gonna have the mistletoe and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me." she replied. James nticed his four friends standing nearby.  
  
"It's supper time isn't it?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes it is," said Katrina "and we are late already." So the group of friends now went to supper, and Lily talked to her friends when they were eating.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for being so busy lately. This ball is hard to plan." said Lily.  
  
"It's alright!" said Katrina.  
  
"Yeah, you are a prefect and all, you've got lots to do." said Amelia.  
  
"So, who've you been with lately?" Katrina and Amelia blushed slightly.  
  
"Remus and Sirius." said Amelia quietly. Lily got a surpirsed look on her face.  
  
"Really? Well, to tell you the truth, I've had this mental picture of you, Katrina, and Remus, and Amelia with Sirius."  
  
"HOW'D YOU KNOW I LIKED REMUS?" hissed Katrina quietly. Lily was laughing.  
  
"It's an old trick! Pretend you know something until the others crack! It just worked like a charm!" she said. By then, she had finished her supper, and was getting up to leave when an owl pecked at the window. The window opened and it flew in. There was a sudden snowfall outside, letting snow fall on the Slytherins, yet they didn't notice. Everyone in the room had stopped whatever they were doing, never had an owl arrived during their supper, and whatever the message was, it was must be bad. Lily sat down and stared at it too.The owl wasn't her's, and she sighed with relief. It came to her though, and swooped to the side, dropping the letter directly on her plate. She slowly retrieved it. Everyone stared at her, and she glanced at Dumbledore, and noticed any sparkle in his eyes was gone, and he bowed his head. She looked at the letter, it was addressed to her, and it was written in such a dark black ink. It seemed to look deep into your soul. She opened it, and read the letter. Her face was frosted, and her eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the Great Hall, and her two friends ran after her. James was startled.  
  
Whats wrong with her? Should I go help her? These questions were running through his mind. But Remus answered for him.  
  
"Leave her be for now." he said. "If Katrina and Amelia can't do anything, then we'll try."  
  
Lily lay in her room, holding her knees and rocking back and forth in a corner of her dorm, humming a song noone knew. She was in a trance, and was gripping the letter so hard, her knuckles were white. This was the condition Katrina and Amelia found her in when they burst into the dorm.  
  
"Oh dear god." whispered Amelia. Katrina could just stare. Lily still hadn't broken out of her trance. Amelia went to her and knealt next to her.  
  
"Whats the matter Lily?" asked Amelia soothingly. There was a pause.  
  
"Gone" choked Lily.  
  
"Katrina, don't just stand there! Go get someone from the Great Hall!" said Amelia sharply. Katrina ran out of the room. Amelia quietly left to get a stuffed doll from Lily's bed in hope it might comfort her in some way. But when she turned back around, Lily was gone.  
  
Ok!!! How did you like it! Everything gets fine then everything gets weird! R+R I can always use it! 


	5. Memories of Summer

Hello again! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I kinda had writer's block. But here it is, and the answer to a question. When will Lily and James get together? It's one of the next chapters, I PROMISE!!!! Now for the reviews!

VirtualFaerie- Thanks

Maggie_DB- Next chapter, I think, but it starts the tiniest bit here. Thanks for the review!

Gigi- Thanks for another review! You'll find out in the very first sentence!

Lily had run outside, not caring that it was snowing and running to the tree by the lake. It was her favorite tree of all, and many sweet memories of sitting under it in the spring sun. She had before sat in this tree, it had a branch where she could lie down and look up at the sky. She leaned against the tree, her back to the school, and sobbed. She sobbed and wailed her heart out. She fell forward onto her knees, all of the memories rushed to her head of her past years of happiness, and she cried even harder.

Katrina knew whatever Amelia was going to try wouldn't work. She immediately ran to James, who was at the Gryffendor table along with Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"James," she gasped. James stood up promptly.

"Whats the matter? Whats up with Lily?" he asked quickly. This sudden reply startled Amelia, but she quickly got to her senses.

"Amelia and I don't know whats the matter with her. She's rocking herself in our dorm!" Amelia suddenly ran in to them.

"She's gone!" she exclaimed. Katrina had gone pale.

"Gone?" asked Remus.

"We gotta find her!" said Sirius, who was serious for once in his life. James whispered to Sirius, and he pulled a tattered piece parchment out of his pocket. He muttered something, and an image appeared. There were many dots, of different colors. A cluster appeared in one spot, with the names Katrina, Amelia, James, Sirius, Remus, and a little farther over, Peter. Peter at the time was still eating. Then James' eyes came to a green dot outside of the castle. The name Lily was by it.

"She's outside!" said James. Katrina and Amelia were puzzled about the map, but they ran after James when he left the hall. Before he was just about to leave the castle, he turned to Amelia, Katrina, Remus, and Sirius.

"Katrina and Amelia, go to your dorm, get some hot water ready. Remus and Sirius, go with them." James said. He really wanted to get rid of them all so he could get to Lily alone. The water was for Lily, she's bound to be freezing by now. James ran out of the castle. 

Snow was blowing every which way, and hard. He could barely see. But he made his way against the snow to the lake.

"LILY!!" he screamed. His voice seemed to get lost in the wind. He looked around and saw a black dot by a tree. He made his way to it, which was hard, the snow was getting higher and higher. There he saw Lily, hunched over, her hair almost white with snow. He fell to the ground and put his arm around her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed. Her head rose to his. Her face was almost white and sickly, and her lips were blue. She was shivering, and her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Oh, Lily." he whispered. Lily tried to speak, but couldn't. James put both arms around her. "_My god, what happened?_" were his thoughts. He pulled her up, and she clung onto him. She was violently shivering, and tears came to his eyes as they went up to the castle. They were almost to the castle when Lily fell to the ground, unconscious. Tears that had been leaking from her eyes were going down her face.

"Lily!" exclaimed James. He got on his knees. "_Damn, I don't know the levitating charm. Lily's always been good one at charms._" Without any other choice, he picked up Lily and carried her back into the castle (AN: He carried her in kinda like how a groom carries his bride.) Katrina and Remus were running from the stairs to the door.

"Where were you Prongs?" asked Remus. "You were gone so long we were coming after you!" said Katrina. Professor McGonagall came running to them also, she had seen the commotion in the Great Hall. She gasped at the sight of Lily.

"What happened to her?" she demanded. Katrina was silent, staring at Lily. She walked up to her and put a hand to her forehead. She immediately drew it back.

"Thats not important right now." Katrina said sharply. "Lily has an extremely high fever and if we tell you the story right now Professor, she may die." Professor McGonagall was drawn aback, but snapped herself out of it. She put a levitating charm on Lily and took her to Madam Promphry (sp? Oh well, you know who I mean!).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lily awoke, it was dawn out the window. The warm light was leaking in the room, and her eyes followed it until they rested on her friends. Katrina, Amelia, James, Sirius, and Remus were all sleeping in chairs by her bed. (AN: Peter decided he'd rather sleep in his own bed.) Lily smiled at the sight of them. "_James looks cute when he's sleeping_....._wait_....._did I think that about James?_" she later forgot about the thought. She shifted so she was sitting up and realized that it was painful to do so. Her whole body ached, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks what happened.

"Oh god....." she moaned. This made James stir, and he opened his eyes to see Lily sitting up in bed.

"Lily!" whispered James, "you're awake!" Lily smiled. Katrina woke up.

"Lily!!!" she said. The rest of them woke up. Amelia hugged Lily.

"We're all so glad that you're finally awake!!" she said. Lily grew slightly worried at this. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Two weeks." said Remus. Lily fell backwards at the horror of how far behind she was in school. Oddly, she didn't really remember what happened. She felt like she was unconscious ever since she read the letter.

"Uh...guys?" she asked. The group leaned in. "What happened after I read the letter? I mean, I was kinda delirious, I don't really remember." She thought they would look at her like she was stupid, but they were all sympathetic. They all told the story in turns, with Katrina going first, then Amelia, then Remus, then Sirius, then James. Throughout the story, Lily grew misty eyed and tears silently fell from her face. When the story was finished, Lily was in a trance, with tears going down her face. All were silent until Lily broke it.

"I forgot why this all happened in the first place." she whispered said, still in a trance. The group looked at each other worriedly. Remus spoke.

"Lily? If it's not too painful, can you maybe tell us what the letter was about? Not to be rude or intrusive, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." he said. Lily gazed at Remus.

"You don't know? I thought the whole school would know by now." she said innocently. The rest of them shook their heads.

"Only Dumbledore and McGonagall know." said Amelia. "McGonagall took the letter you were clutching."

"Oh." said Lily. "I'll tell you of course, you all deserve to know...." she said. She cleared her throat and spokes again.

"My parents died. Well, not died, but were murdered. Voldemort came to my house." she said. James looked at the floor, and Sirius shuddered at the name Voldemort. "H-he didn't do avada kedevra, like most wizards would do, he tortured them, and when they didn't say anything, cut their throats." she whispered.

Lily looked down and back up again. "There's more." she said. Everyone looked intently at Lily, and she continued.

"My little sister, the one sister that truly loves me, Violet, was the one who found them. He took everything away from me," she said angrily, "he took my home, he took my trust in people, he probably scarred my little sister for life, and he took my parents." She paused, "And altogether, he almost took my life." she paused. "Why should I go on? I'll just hurt others!" She held her head in her hands and sobbed quietly into them, her sheets getting wet. James put an arm around her and held her until she stopped crying and looked up at him. 

"James," she whispered, "You carried me in?" she asked. James nodded. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered with a smile. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Sirius was leaning back in his chair, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Ok, thats the end of this chapter..........kinda dramatic isn't it? I know it's a bit fluffy in the end, but oh well! Sorry that the whole feelings thing hasn't been changed yet, but it WILL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Heart of the Castle

Ok! Once again, I didn't update for awhile. Well, I've got more, so here it is! Thanks again for the reviews!

Soon enough, the whole school did know, but her friends didn't tell. Lily gave Professor Dumbledore permission to tell the whole school at once during dinner, so she wouldn't have to repeat the story 100 times over. Dumbledore told the story with detail leaving everything in. Lily was staring at the floor, she knew everyone was looking at her, but no one was looking at her more intensely than James Potter. After the story, she received many sorries, and she grew tired of them.

Within two weeks, Lily was getting to be her normal self. It seems like a rapid recovery, but her mother was a volunteer counselor, and had dealt with related problems. Random people call her mother at every time during the day. All have a different problem, some are suicidal, some hurt themselves, some are pregnant and don't know what to do, and most people have lost a loved one and don't know how to deal with their feelings. In that case, Lily's mother told them they can't hold in their feelings, or it may be released in a negative way. Lily always remembered her mother saying that they should write their feelings in a notebook. And that is exactly what she did.

Lily's emotions were so strong, she filled two notebooks in a week. It calmed her down, and made her feel better. But another huge helper was the support of her friends. They were always by her side, and ready to talk at any time. Yet she still had one question that no one could answer.

Why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day at dinner, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Attention, students!" he said. Everyone was quiet at once. "I would like to announce our Christmas Ball that will be held this Friday night at 7:00 sharp. All students 5th year and up may attend. I would like to add that our very own Head Boy and Head Girl will open it this year. I hope all of you can come."

Lily already knew this of course. She had known for about a month now, and she and James were working much better on it together. It was going to be the best ball ever, in her opinion. The whole hall buzzed in excitement, and jealousy from younger students who couldn't attend. Katrina and Amelia were daydreaming at the time, most likely about who they wanted to go with. Lily didn't care. She'd be happy if someone did ask her at all! She didn't look at herself to be pretty, on a scale of 1-10, she thought she'd be a 6 or 7. Not up there, yet not down there.

Katrina, Lily, and Amelia were walking back to the tower, and Amelia and Katrina were chatting about Remus and Sirius, and how's they'd be so perfect for one another. They were almost to the tower when Katrina asked, "You do you want to go with Lily?" Throughout the walk to the tower Lily had been preparing the answer to this question. She knew it would be asked sooner or later.

"Oh, whoever asks first, I guess." was her reply. It wasn't a great one, but still good. Amelia got suspicious.

"You have to go with James!" Lily wasn't surprised by this. She'd been expecting it all along.

"May I ask why?" She suddenly got the feeling someone was watching her.

"Well, you two have been spending sooo much time together....." said Katrina.

"That's because I HAVE to!" Lily answered. She knew she was going to lose this fight, no matter what she said. They reached the painting, still bickering about Lily and James when Lily disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was carrying her through the corridors. She tried to scream, but a charm was put on her mouth so she couldn't speak let alone scream. She felt something was over her and her captor. She raised an arm to touch it, and it felt light and almost like liquid, and was soft to the touch. The person who was carrying her was moving quite swiftly, and going through secret passages and paintings. Lily was taken aback by all of the passageways and beautiful paintings she had never seen before. They finally reached a beautiful room. Everything was green, and it looked like an old parlor. There were couches, chairs (all green) elegant walls, beautiful oriental rugs, and even a fireplace, with a fire in it that was green too, shining a beautiful green light throughout the room. She was set down, and the person who took her took off the cloak. It was James, who was grinning like an idiot.

"James, why did you bring me here?" she demanded. He chuckled.

"This is the very heart of the castle," he began, and no one has been in here since Godric Gryffendor himself."

"Then how did you know it was here? And what about the fire?" 

"How I knew it was here I will keep to myself (AN: the map!), and the fire has been lit all along."

"So, you're telling me that this fire has been burning here for all this time?!"

"Well, yes." They were silent. 

"But besides all that, why did you bring me here?" He smiled. "Sit down on the couch." he said. She did as she was told, because she knew if she didn't, she would most likely be shoved onto it anyway.

"I kidnapped you and brought you to this room to ask you if you would be my date for the ball." Lily was a bit confused.

"Why do you want me? There are LOADS of other girls out there, that are much more, well, suited for this kind of thing than me, and..." she was interrupted by James putting a finger to her lips.

"I want us to be friends, Lily." he said, "That's why."

"Who are you and what have you done to James Potter?" she asked. "You're being polite! Something I'd never expect from James Potter."

"Well, another reason is that we have to open the ball anyway...." said James. Lily grew tense.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that part!" She sighed.

"I guess we should, after all, you are being polite for once and have two perfectly good reasons. Besides, what would have happened if I'd declined?"

"I would have told Snape you fancy him!" he said simply. Lily cringed. Severs Snape was a really creepy guy Lily had the misfortune to know. He had this bizarre obsession about her. He stalked her, and send her numerous love letters, and hundreds on Valentines Day. He actually dragged her into a room once and tried to kiss her, but she punched him out, and he's kinda on a restraining order now. Lily's now under a spell so whenever he makes a move on her again, he hits an invisible barrier between them. It'll throw him to the wall. Lily trusts most everyone else, so this only works on him. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." he said.

"Well, with something like that, I have to go." she said, with a smile on her face. James lit up like a lantern. James escorted her out of the room and back to the tower, to find two nervous wrecks greeting them in the Common Room. Katrina spotted her and jumped out of her seat.

"LILY!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"Where were you, and are you alright?" said Amelia quickly. James had already departed and left for his dorm.

"I'll tell you the story upstairs..." Lily said. She was a bit nervous, she had to tell them since they were so worried, and besides, they would wonder why she was with James at the Ball.

When Lily had finished her story, her friends' eyes were huge.

"Ohhhh, that's sooo romantic!!!" said Amelia.

"Yeah, you're so lucky!" Amelia added. 

"So, have you two got dates for the ball?" asked Lily. Both girls blushed.

"Yes." they both said.

"So who?" asked Lily. They were silent.

"Come on, I told you my story." persisted Lily. Amelia sighed.

"Sirius asked me." she said dreamily.

"Remus asked me!" said Katrina.

"That's what I expected." said Lily. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go to bed now.". That ended the conversation, and Lily went asleep, dreaming about the ball.

Ok! I've finished another chapter!!! ~Does a little jig~ Well, did you like it? Please Read and Review! Please!


	7. The Christmas Ball

Ok! Here's another chapter for ya!

The night of the ball came quickly. Everyone was excited, even the ghosts and paintings. Lily had just finished her last class, and was being dragged to the common room.

"Don't fester Lily!" said Amelia.

"We need the time we have to look out best!" said Katrina.

"Yes, but 4 HOURS?" argued Lily. Her friends only pulled harder.

"The more time we have to work on ourselves!" said Amelia. Lily sighed, knowing this was yet another battle she'd lost. The three went into their bathroom and stayed there until it was time for the ball.

They used up all four hours getting ready. Even though Lily could have only used just one, Katrina and Amelia found another thing they could do to make her and themselves look a little more beautiful. It was their night to shine. Katrina had a stunning red dress on. Her dress tight at the top, but was big at the bottom, it had cap sleeves, and altogether, it flowed like a red river. In words to understand, think a dress like colonial times, minus all the ruffels, and it was all red. Her hair was part up, and part down. Specifically, her hair was parted on both sides, and the upper parts were pulled to the back of her head and made into a ponytail. On her neck was a beautiful ruby, and ruby earrings too.

Amelia's dress was a wine colored velvet dress. It was tight and curved in all the right places. It went to her ankles and didn't go outward like Katrina's dress. Her's looked like it came from mideval times. Her hair was done up in a medieval way too, her hair was braided and secured on her head to look as if her braids were a crown. On her neck was a stunning moonstone on a gold chain.

Lily was the most beautiful of all. Her dress was green, which made her eyes stand out like emeralds. Her dress was velvet also, and was two parts. The upper part was kinda like a mummy wrap, it was thick straps going every which way, but was just velvet in the back. It was held up with spaghetti straps.The bottom part was the dress part, and it was just green velvet, and like Amelia's, didn't billow out and it also went to her ankles. Her wavy hair flowed onto her shoulders, nothing special was done with it. There was only one problem. She didn't have any jewelry to go with her dress. She was a but dissapointed, a necklace would have finished it off nicely, but she would have to do without one. Katrina and Amelia didn't have anything that would work with the dress either.

Finally, it was time for the ball, and the three girls left the bathroom for the first time in four hours. Lily noticed something was on her bed.

"Whats that?" she asked and walked over to her bed. Katrina and Amelia followed. The object was small and rectulangar. The name "Lily" was engraved in gold on the top. She picked it up but hesistated to open it.

"Whats the matter Lily?" asked Amelia.

"It's addressed to you, just open it!" said Katrina. Lily sighed and opened it. It was an emerald centered on a chain of flowers made of emeralds. Emerald earrings were also with the necklace. This was quick the surprise to Lily. She loves emeralds, and has read all about them. She knows that emeralds are extremely rare, especially ones of this quality, and are highly expensive. She gasped.

"Who in the world could have given this neckace to me?" she wondered aloud.

"Come on Lily! Don't be so daft! James did of course!" said Amelia.

"No, that can't be true." said Lily. "James is taking me as a friend, and besides, this is the kind of thing you get on your anniversary, your WEDDING anniversary."

"Well, I say you both have a point." said Katrina. "I also say that you just wear it BECAUSE WE'RE LATE!!!" she said. Lily quickly put on the jewelry and the three went down to meet their dates.

They walked like queens, and each date gawked. James, Sirius, and Remus were all in tuxedos, and as usual, James' hair was a mess. Katrina and Amelia took the arms of their dates. James held out his, and Lily took it wairily. They went to the Great Hall, and everyone was in amazement at the decorations. There were Christmas trees lining the walls, and the paintings were singing carols. There were garlands on the high tables, and of course, there was mistletoe in the center of the room. The tables had golden tablecloths, and snow was falling on the trees. Bubbles were floating around the room, and they were in the shapes of Christmas symbols. All students were in pairs around the walls, the dancing floor clear. Yes, even Peter managed to get a date, a hufflepuff who adored him for some reason. Dumbledore saw Lily and James and his eyes twinkled.

"Welcome students, to teh Christmas ball!" he said. A roar of applause sounded in the hall. "Now I would like to announce our Head Boy and Girl James Potter and Lily Evans, who are going to open the ball." Another applause was in the air as James and Lily walked onto the floor. There were guys drooling over Lily, and girls glaring since she got the attention from their dates, and that she was with James. When they got to the floor a beautiful, romantic song was played and James put his hands on her waist. She flinched, and James noticed this, and she put her arms around his neck, and they danced. 

"He's a good dancer!" thought Lily. They glided on the floor, and they stared intently into each other's eyes. The song was eventually over, and they ended in the middle of the floor.

"OOOOOOOooooooo" said the students in the hall. Lily had to hide her smile. She knew the mistake they had made. She looked up, and sure enough, there was the mistletoe. She gave a look with her eyes at James which meant you-did-this-on-purpose! James only grinned. Before she could do anything, he pulled her close and kissed her. Thats when she realized how much she loved being in his arms. She loved that feeling of being with him, of kissing him, and maybe, she just loved him. Yet there was someone out there in the audience while there was applause who glaring at James.

"I'll hurt her, I'll hurt her good." were their thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon everyone else was on the floor. Lily danced with James the most, but she also danced with Remus and Sirius, and James danced with Katrina and Amelia. After awhile, they were tired, and sat in a corner.

"Would you like some more punch James?" asked Lily. "I need some more." 

"Sure Lily! Thanks a lot." he said. Lily left. Sirius sighed and grinned.

"So, did ya like kissing her?" he asked.

"Come on Sirius!" said James.

"Hey, it was a ledgimiate question!" Sirius protested. The group talked for awhile for about ten minutes. Then Amelia wondered, "Hey, where's Lily?" This alarmed everyone. Getting punch doesn't take ten minutes. It doesn't even take five.

"Let's break up and find her." said Remus. And thats what they did. Another ten minutes later, they met back in the same spot. 

"Did anyone find her?!" said Katrina quickly. They all shook their heads except James. He had gone pale.

"The people who are serving punch said she never got there." said James. All of their eyes bulged.

"Oh my god...." said Amelia.

Anothe chapter has gone by! And once again, Lily's gone missing. Cliffe! Cya later! R+R!


	8. Lily's Reappearance

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Long time, no see. Sorry once again, no update for 2 or 3 weeks (I didn't count). I was astonished at the number of reviews! It doubled! Gosh, maybe I should have more cliffes..........jk! I hope not. Well, here is the much awaited for next part!

By the way, thanks to all the reviewers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was worried. He was hysterical. Katrina, Amelia, Sirius, and Remus all had to comfort him just to get him to calm down.

"We have to get Dumbledore." said Remus.

"It's all my fault....it's all my fault....." chanted James.

"Snap yourself out of it! It isn't your fault!" said Sirius. Amelia and Katrina were running to Dumbledore.

"What's the matter girls?" he asked.

"Lily......" breathed Amelia.

"Gone......" said Katrina.

"Don't know where she is!" said Amelia in a hurry.

"Long time......gone...." stammered Katrina. All sparkle left from Dumbledore's eyes. He abruptly stood up.

"Attention all students!" He began. All music and dancing stopped.

"We have a missing student. Lily Evans, to be exact." he said sternly. "The rest of the ball is cancelled." He paused as the groans and whines started. "I'm sorry, but this is a matter of importance." he said. All of a sudden, a blue light filled the room. It was bluest in the middle of the ceiling, where a big blue ball of light was shining down on the students. A figure slowly came from it. 

The figure was immediately recognized as Lily, yet she didn't seem to be looking at them. Her head was down, her eyes closed, and arms a little ways from her body. She herself was blue, and slowly coming down from the ball. All of the students crept back toward the wall except James and the rest of the crew. They all went toward the gracefully falling Lily, and when she was a few feet away, pulled her toward them. The blue light abruptly went out when Lily was in James' arms.

"Oh my god! Lily?!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily's eyes fluttered open. She looked straight at James's face.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yes." he whispered. Lily began to sob uncontrollably. That's when James noticed Lily's skin. There were bruises, scrapes, and blood coming from her arms, legs, and even her face. Amelia hugged her and rocked her.

"Lily! What happened to you?" she whispered soothingly. She didn't expect an answer, but she got one.

"Rape." Lily said quickly. She clutched Amelia and sobbed some more. Sirius was filled with rage.

"Lily! WHO DID THIS TO YOU??? he yelled. His voice was filled with anger, and it filled the whole hall. Lily stopped and looked straight into Sirius's eyes.

"Snape." she said. Katrina fainted, and Remus went to tend to her. 

James' mind was buzzing. Ever since Lily said the word "rape" his mind was scanning who would do such a thing. He was also thinking about how he was going to KILL them when he found out who it was. When he heard that Snape did it, he swelled with rage. He gave Lily to Amelia and stood up.

"I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL SNAPE!!!!" he screamed. He stormed out of the hall and Sirius went after him.

Well, how is it now? Your predictions were right. I know that may have seemed a bit fast paced, and a bit short, but oh well! R+R please!


	9. The Book

Hey there! Remember me? I'm SO SORRY for not posting for so long, it's a long story. And on another note, a reviewer pointed out a mistake. And they're right! In the 4th chapter I said Lily and James were Prefects, when they're really Head Boy and Girl. Thanks for helping out! And thanks to all of you reviewers!

"I swear I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him....." chanted James as he burst into the lobby, shortly followed by Sirius.

"WHERE ARE YOU SNAPE!!!????" James screamed. His voice only echoed through the hall, and not a reply came back.

"James." said Sirius. "He's not that stupid. He wouldn't come to face your wrath right now if his life depended on it. Well, actually when you think about it, he'd be dead either way." said Sirius.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SARCASTIC ST A TIME LIKE THIS????" screamed James.

"I don't mean to, I'm always sarcastic. It's my way of dealing in serious situations!" answered Sirius.

"Alright. Sorry. It's just......." James slammed his fist into the wall. "One of my closest friends was raped, and the criminal isn't here. It's frustrating!"

"C'mon. We've gotta get back to Lily." said Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile................

There was a very dark room. There was a beam of light shining from the ceiling in the middle of the room, yet nothing else could be seen. (AN:you know, kinda like a spotlight)

"Did you perform the task?" asked a cold, dark, evil voice.

"Yes." Sneered a small figure. "The blood of Snape is in her." (AN: I know. technically it isn't blood, but you get the picture.)

"Well done." said the cold voice. "Now is time for you induction ceremony."

"The mark?!" gasped the small one. "I didn't think that your task for me would be honorable by your standards, just another job needed to be done." said the figure who stepped into the light. It was, of course, Snape.

"Oh no," said the voice. "This was a VERY important deed."

"Please lord, am I allowed to ask why?"

"She has something of much importance to me. Your task meant two things. With her brains and your will, she will produce the strongest Slytherin in the world, and in being in a desperate state, give back to me what which was once mine.

"My lord, what is this object?" asked Snape.

"Ah....now you're asking too much." the voice said. "But I know of someone who is going to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily had immediately been taken to the infirmary. She wouldn't speak to anyone. Her friends were always at her side, but were helpless. They talked soothingly to her, yet she only looked at the wall. 

The next morning at dawn, Christmas morning, she awoke to find a huge load of gifts at the end of her bed. She delicately opened each one, smiling a bit at the thoughtfulness of everyone. Katrina gave her a book of charms (of all sorts, for all occasions), Amelia gave her some makeup and beauty products, and Peter gave her some candy, but her favorite gift was from James, Sirius, and Remus. Their gift was a book. Not any kind of book however. There were no individual pages, although when it was closed, you could put your fingernail between the pages. It opened straight into the middle, where a square block of pages had been cut out. There was a mirror there, and a note from James and the gang.

__

Lils,

This is no ordinary book. (Lily saw the word "Duh!" erased by this sentence.) When you open it, and see the mirror, say the name of anyone that you want to see. Then their image will appear in this mirror, so you can check up on what they're doing. You can hear what they say too. Also, you can communicate with ones who've passed on. You can't see them, but you can talk to them. Just say their name, and they will come up.

James, Sirius, and last but not least, Remus.

Lily laughed as tears streamed down her face. She stroked the mirror, and said the name "James." Immediately she saw him sleeping in his bed, hair even messier than usual. She saw that if she pressed each side of the mirror, the image would move in that direction. She checked out his room, along with seeing Sirius and Remus. She smiled, and she gasped.

"I should talk to my mother and father!" she thought excitedly. She said "Mum and Dad" and the mirror went black.

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered shakily.

"Yes Lily, it's us." she heard. Lily had tears streaming down her face.

"Why'd you have to go?" she said.

"Honey," said her father, "there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it? Tell me!" Lily said quickly.

"Well," began her mother, "I'm a witch."

How's that? Read and Review!!! PLEASE!


	10. Using The Book

Hey! Here's another installment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What? How come you never told me?" asked Lily as her tears stopped.

"You would have been in danger, and you still are." said her mother.

"We know you've been raped. And that's only the beginning." said Mr. Evans.

"Wait. Hold on a sec." gasped Lily. "Is Dad a wizard? How do you know all these things? And how am I in danger? " she asked quickly.

"Well to start off, no." said Mr. Evans. "I'm not a wizard. If I was, Petunia would also be a witch. When Petunia was born, it was a half and half chance she would be a witch. She landed on the muggle side. And we know all of these things because, we're dead Lily. Nothing can change that." 

"Ok," began Lily, "but how am I in danger?"

"Well, now that's a story!" said Mrs. Evans. "And I'm quite willing to tell you since it is a part of your destiny. I am quite a powerful witch, coming from a powerful wizard family." she began, "And an object of massive power passed into my family ages ago, and has been passed down from generation to generation to be safe."

"So, this "object" is going to be passed onto me?" asked Lily.

"Yes. Dumbledore has it right now, waiting to give it to you when the time comes." said Lily's mother.

"That's still doesn't really answer my question." said Lily. "So there's an object of massive power," she said sarcastically, "what does this have to do with anyone else?"

"It was once in the possession of Voldemort."

"Well then!" said Lily quickly, "um, so please continue!"

"Alright," said Mrs. Evans. " This is the tool that brought him to such power. It's how he rose from being nothing to having followers all over the world, let alone become evil and powerful."

"Fine." said Lily sternly. "But what is it? Is it a book, or a wand, or...well, what is it?"

"It's actually half of a geode."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, a short chapter, but hey, it's a chapter! R+R!


	11. Lily Tells Her Story

Hey! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's actually a geode." said Lily's mother.

"You mean the rock right? The rock that has crystals inside?" Lily asked.

"You got it." said Mr. Evans.

"Ok, now for another question. Why can't Dumbledore keep it safe? Why do I have to have it?"

"Well, that has a simplistic answer. You are in a prophesy. With this geode, you will bring an end to Voldemort." said Mrs. Evans.

Lily was confused. Questions buzzed through her mind, but the weight of all that was just placed onto her was just too much. But she still had one more question.

"Ok. Mum, Dad, I'm very confused right now, yet one thing confuses me the most. Why is it _half_ of a geode, and not a whole one?"

"That's because Voldemort has the other half. The second our half of the geode passes onto you, you will be in danger. He will do anything to get the stone. Including hurting you." sad Mr. Evans.

Lily's head was buzzing. "Mum, Dad, I need some time to think. I'm going to....I don't know! I just need some time."

"Of course honey." said Mrs. Evans. "Goodbye dear." said Mr. Evans.

Lily shut the book and placed it at her side. Then she sat up and put her head on her knees. And she thought. Thought about the prophecy, thought about her parents, thought about the rape, and thought about everything else. Then she lifted her head and rested on the back of her pillow and spoke.

"Ok. I went to get some juice for James and I......... (flashback, and in Lily's POV)

"Would you like some more punch James?" I asked. "I need some more." 

"Sure Lily! Thanks a lot." he said.

Then I left for the juice, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Great Hall. It was Snape, who had his wand at my throat. I reached for mine, and realized I left it in my bedroom.

"Scream, and you'll die." he sneered. He raised his wand and muttered something, and we ended up in a black room, facing a black canopy.

"I've always wanted to do this." he said as he smiled. He shoved me onto the bed and kissed me. I fought back, and punched him the nose.

"You silly girl." he spat. He muttered something else, and my arms and legs spread out and were magically tied to the posts. He put his face close to mine and spoke.

"I've always wanted to do this. Even more since that Potter started to flirt with you. And you started to flirt with him. I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak. Another spell. Then, he raped me. I cried the whole time. My head was swimming with pain. When he was done, he used a spell to put our clothes back on, and took off the ropes. I crumpled into a little ball as Snape walked up to me.

"Awww, is little Lily weak?" said Snape as he placed his head in front of mine.

I lunged at him, punching him in the face, stomping on his stomach, hurting him in any way I could. Soon he was in a little pile on the floor.

"You piece of scum." I said. He managed a sneer out of his pain. "You thought I was weak, but look who is weak now!" I said, gaining strength. 

"And the pain hasn't ended." I lifted my dress a little, and pulled my leg as far back as possible, and brought it to his head. The split second my foot hit his head, he whipped out his wand and said a spell, and I was knocked out. I woke up in James' arms, exhausted and in pain.

(back to normal, end of flashback.)

"Wait..." Lily thought. She stood up and began to pace around the room. "I had a spell placed upon me so that this kind of thing WOULDN't happen. From Snape ONLY." This just doesn't add up!" She paced faster, straining her mind. "Something different must have happened so that the spell would be taken off temporarily, but what? She sat down and thought. She stretched her mind for a half of an hour trying to figure out this problem.

"Oh my god....." she said. She changed into her normal clothes and ran to Dumbledore's office, ignoring the demands from the nurse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! Another cliffe....In a way. I think some of you may already know the outcome. Well... R+R! Please!


End file.
